1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver for terrestrial digital television broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terrestrial digital television broadcasting uses a multi-frequency network (MFN) to prevent radio waves from interfering between adjacent broadcasting areas. That is to say, adjacent broadcasting areas use transmitting channels (physical channels or transmitting frequencies) different from each other. As shown in FIG. 14, for example, terrestrial digital television broadcasting enables broadcasting one or plural logical channels (services or programs) using a single transmitting channel.
Then, a receiver for terrestrial digital television broadcasting has a data table referred to as “channel list” or “preset table” to facilitate the selection of logical channels. Data for receiving logical channels (hereinafter, referred to as “channel data”) is registered on the data table. In this case, the channel data is formed of data for selecting and setting transmitting channels and data for designating one of plural logical channels broadcasted by the transmitting channel.
Depressing any of numeric keys provided on the transmitter of a remote controller takes channel data corresponding to the depressed numeric key out of the channel list. The channel data is set in a tuner circuit and TS decoder circuit to select the logical channel of a corresponding transmitting channel. Thus, the receiver for terrestrial digital television broadcasting can select a logical channel using a preset selection function. Incidentally, “logical channel” is simply referred to as “channel” in the following description.
The following are documents describing related art.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-237570
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336093